Sammy the Wolf AU
by InkyAnimatronic
Summary: Sammy wakes up to find he had a new body… just not the one he wanted. He finds his sheep after he broke free and decides to try again. But then his sheep introduces himself. Now Sammy is feeling guilty and afraid to speak to Henry. Meanwhile, Henry is confused as to why Boris tried to attack him but stopped after telling him his name. Then broke down, sobbing
1. Chapter 1

**Note: There's been a theory that Sammy might be Boris. Personally, I don't believe it but decided to write an AU if that was the case. I do think Sammy is still alive…somewhere. Maybe we'll come across him again in Chapters 4 or 5.**

* * *

 **Summary: Sammy wakes up to find he had a new body… just not the one he wanted. He finds his sheep after he broke free and decides to try again. But then his sheep introduces himself. Now Sammy is feeling guilty and afraid to speak to Henry.**

 **Meanwhile, Henry is confused as to why Boris tried to attack him but stopped after telling him his name. Then broke down to practically sobbing and acting afraid of him.**

 **This is basically Chapter 3 with Sammy's thoughts mixed in at first. Eventually i'm going to continue on to what might happen in Chapter 4 and maybe 5. Which is another reason why it's an AU. But first few chapters will basically be Chapter 3 as a whole then it's my version of Chapters 4 and 5.** **Enjoy!**

 **P.S. Any spelling typos or grammar mistakes is due to writing this at 2 in the morning.**

* * *

 **Sammy the Wolf AU  
Chapter 1 -**

* * *

Sammy groaned as he opened his black, inky eyes. He was laying on the floor and could see the Bendy mask beside him. Reaching out for it, he had to do a second take when he saw a white glove instead of a black hand.

"Huh?" Sammy was confused. Why did he have a white glove on?

Sitting up, he then realized that he had a snout. When he looked down at himself, he saw he still had overalls on, even though they looked a little different than the ones he was wearing before, and was wearing black shoes.

"Wait…" He muttered.

Overalls? Check.  
White Gloves? Check.  
Black Shoes? Check.  
Snout? Check…  
Wolf Ears….?

Reaching up, he couldn't believe what he was feeling… Those were definitely wolf ears on his head!

Now that his body had reformed completely, Sammy quickly got up and rushed to the nearest mirror.

"When I said I wanted to be free from that body…I meant I wanted to be human again." He mumbled to himself. "Ah well…I guess Boris is better than that old body…"

Sammy then thought about his sheep. He wasn't hearing any screams so did Bendy completely ignore him? Walking through the door to the room that he left him, he was surprised to see no one there. Not even blood… than again, he always did suck at tying knots. This he remembered perfectly.

"Hmm…" Sammy hummed and started to walk around another way to the room he thought his sheep might be in now.  
He'll have to catch him and try again. Maybe staying in the same room as his sheep this time.

Eventually, Sammy ended up in another room and kicked a soup can across the floor. But as he was about to step out into the light, he stopped when he heard a voice.

"Hello? Someone there? I know someone's in here. Come out and show yourself." Henry said, eyes widening when Boris stepped into the light.

'Perfect' Sammy then realized he didn't have a weapon to knock him out again. 'Not perfect…'

"Boris?" Henry said, surprised.

Sammy nodded with a smile, deciding to stay quiet so the sheep wouldn't get spooked and run away from him.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you…dead…upstairs?" Henry asked and Sammy tilted his head.

'What's he talking about?' Sammy thought to himself.

"Can't talk?" Henry asked and Sammy shook his head. "Okay…are you going to try and kill me too?" He shook his head again. "Good. Do you know of a safe place?"

Sammy thought for a moment.

'If I remember right, there was a place downstairs I used to hide out at before returning to the music department. Things got….hectic….down there and I just wanted to get away.' Sammy thought to himself.

This time, Sammy nodded and pointed to the door with the 'Lift' sign next to it. Well, maybe he can find a weapon down there that he could use.

"Okay." Henry said. "Lead the way, buddy."

Sammy turned around and opened the door.  
Hesitantly, Henry followed him, hating that he didn't have a weapon to protect himself with. Why oh why did the ax have to break?

He decided to let Boris lead the way into the elevator since he seemed to of known where he was going.

After going down a floor or two, Boris ended up leading him to a door that seemed big and strong. It has to keep him safe from all the Searchers and Bendy…right? Right.

Boris managed to open the door and they walked inside. After shutting the door, Henry took a look around. There was a table with chairs, what looks to be a furnace or stove, after walking down the hall, he found a bathroom and a room with a bed.

"Pretty homey…" Henry muttered.

When he walked back into the main area, he was surprised to see Boris holding what looked to be a toolbox.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked, eyeing it.

'Exactly what you think…' Sammy thought to himself, a grin appearing across his snout.

Sammy held the toolbox above his head and started walking towards Henry, who was confused and REALLY hated losing that ax.

Henry walked backwards, eventually hitting a wall.

"Wait! Why are you going to kill me!?" Sammy was about to respond before Henry continued. "It's me, HENRY! Remember? I'm your creator!"

Sammy stopped walking, letting that sink in.

'Henry? Henry… that's right… I knew that face looked familiar… oh my God…. I almost killed one of my only friends!' Sammy shakily lowered his arms and eventually dropping the toolbox.

"Boris?" Henry said, worried.

'I almost killed Henry… after so long, I get to see him again… only to almost become his murderer…' Sammy felt inky tears fall from his eyes and down his cheeks as his wolf ears drooped down. 'I want to please my lord but I… I can't kill him…'

Sammy didn't realize it, but he was trembling very hard. He was also whining and trying to hold back a sob.

"Boris…?" Henry slowly took a few steps towards him.

Sammy looked up to him and took a step back every time Henry came towards him. He held out his hands in a way that said 'stop,' hoping he would get the message. He did. Henry stopped walking and kept some distance between them.

'I'm so sorry, Henry.' Sammy wanted to say. 'I'm so sorry for everything.'

But he couldn't bring himself to talk, fearing Henry would hate him and leave him alone. He didn't want to be alone. Other than being human again, Sammy wanted some company. Some HUMAN company.

However… he felt that if he said a word to Henry, that one human being would leave him. Leave him alone to keep suffering in this Hell of a place for probably another 30 years… or however long it has been. He wasn't sure anymore.

"Boris? Are you okay?" Henry asked but all Sammy could do was shake his head. "Are you going to try and kill me now?" He shook his head again, this time quicker than before. "Okay buddy, don't give yourself a headache… if you can get a headache that is."

Sammy sniffled, upset and angry at himself for what he tried to do tonight. That's when he realized something.

Henry wasn't a ink monster or anything…he was still alive but clearly older due to at least a few decades passing by.

'I can't let you suffer my fate…or anyone else's for that matter…' Sammy thought to himself, deciding how to make it up to Henry and maybe, just maybe helping himself in the process.

Turning around, he spotted some paper on the table. Going up to it, he wrote down a message for Henry before sitting down in a chair beside a banjo. He still couldn't remember much but he did remember that the banjo was his favorite instrument.

"Hm?" Henry hummed, slowly walking up to the table, seeing Boris still shaking and looking away from him.

 _Henry,_

 _I am so sorry for almost hitting you with the toolbox. I've been through… a lot. I couldn't even remember who you were before you told me._  
 _But I'll make it up to you! I don't want to see you die or become a Searcher…or anything ink related really. So I'll help you get out of here! Can't promise I'll be much help but…I'll try._

 _\- Boris the Wolf_

"Boris, you can calm down now. I'm not angry. I can't imagine what you've been through but everything will be okay. Thank you for wanting to help me out of here." Henry said, slowly putting a hand on the wolf's shoulder, frowning at his slight jump.

'You forgive Boris the Wolf…but I doubt you'll ever forgive Sammy Lawrence. Not after what I tried to do.' Sammy thought to himself.

"Well, since we might be safe here, why don't we play some card games?" Henry suggested, noticing the deck of cards.

Grabbing another piece of paper, he wrote their names on top with a line dividing them in the middle. Meanwhile, Sammy grabbed the cards and began to shuffle them.

'At least we SHOULD be safe here.' Sammy thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Decided to just skip through Chapter 3 with this short chapter. Next one i'll start what I think might happen in Chapters 4 and possibly 5.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** -

Henry opened his eyes and slowly got up out of bed, noticing Boris wasn't in the hammock anymore.

Throughout the night, the two played at least 44 card games, ending in a tie. While they played, they ate some bacon soup as well. Henry wasn't sure if it was still good or way past it's expiration date, but he knew he probably wouldn't get the chance to eat again.

All the while, Sammy remained silent. He had finally calmed down and wasn't crying anymore but he still felt awful.

Eventually, Henry began to grow tired. He knew it was getting very late and by what he thought to be was 1 AM, had gone to bed. Sammy followed behind and managed to make himself a hammock to rest in.

By the time he woke up, it was roughly 10 or 11 AM.

Going out into the main area, he saw the lever for the door was gone. During the night, Sammy decided to try and pretend to be Boris so Henry wouldn't get suspicious.

"Hey buddy, have you seen the lever around? Or are you holding it hostage until I make you something to eat?" Henry asked and Sammy looked towards the stove. "Thought so. Let's see what we have."

After finding three cans of bacon soup, Henry made Boris a bowl. Once he got it, Sammy gave him the lever before eating.

"Stay close." Henry says as he and Boris left the safe house after Sammy had eaten.

They walked around for a bit and had to use a light to get around one area.

"Did you hear that?" Henry asks after hearing a noise.

'I wish I didn't.' Sammy thought to himself.

"Yeah me either." Henry added.

They walked into a room where a door proceeded to shut on them and trapped them inside.

"Another dead end. I don't see any other way through. Have any ideas, Boris?" Henry asked as Sammy walked up to a vent.

Sammy motioned to the light Henry had and then pointed to the vent. Understanding what he wanted, Henry handed the light to him and watched him crawl through.

'Only for you, Henry…' Sammy thought to himself as he crawled through the vent to open the door.

About 20 minutes later, Henry had walked through 'Heavenly Toys' and chose the angel path due to being cleaner. He met back up with Boris who gave him a pipe to use as a weapon.

Once they were together again, they headed to the lift and went down a few floors. Alice opened the next door for them and Sammy rushed inside.

'That sounded like Susie's Alice…' Sammy thought then came to a sudden halt inside the room. 'What…oh god… things have gotten much worse down here!'

Sammy stopped and stared at the other Boris closest to the door.

'Er…Henry, I would love to join you but I just realized that Alice will destroy me if I go with you so…'

"Stay here." Sammy was relieved when Henry said that.

Since he didn't go with him, Sammy kept watch from where he was standing at. Hoping he would leave the next room safely.

When Henry exited, Sammy was already on his way back to the lift. The room was too disturbing for him to be in any longer.

'On second though…I think I'll stay here.' Sammy said, feeling a little afraid to be out and about with Alice and Bendy around.

Alice was one of the main reasons he went back to the music department and stayed there to begin with.

"Are you just going to stay here?" Henry asked after hitting a button in the elevator to collect some spare parts.

Sammy nodded as a response.

"Okay." Henry nodded back.

It took nearly a hour but Henry eventually collected everything. Even the hearts down below where the Projectionist was. He had a eerily feeling he knew who he was but didn't want to think about that.

Bendy appeared many times. A clue for when he was near was Boris putting his hands over his eyes and started to cower.

In truth, Sammy was actually afraid of Bendy. He still saw him as his Lord but was afraid he would attack and destroy him again if he spoke. Besides, if Henry was near then he didn't want to risk hurting him or him finding out who he really was.

While Henry was collecting things, Sammy stayed safe and sound in the elevator. Trying to think of a way to get him away and out of the studio. But he knew since Alice saw him that it wouldn't be so easy.

"Return to the lift. It's time to go home." Alice giggled.

'is she really letting him go that easily?' Sammy thought to himself as Henry joined him in the elevator and Alice started moving it herself.

"Have you ever wondered what Heaven is like?" Alice asked. "I like to dream that it's quite beautiful…"

'Hm….' Sammy hummed to himself.

"…Are you ready to ascend, my little errand boy? The heavens are waiting." Alice continued on.

That's when she started to laugh…quite evilly.

'I knew it wasn't going to be that easy…' Sammy huffed, feeling very worried and scared.

The second the elevator dropped was the second Sammy started to cower again. He knew this was dangerous! Coming back down here with Henry! But…he couldn't let him go alone. And now they were both going to die! Or… Henry was. Sammy would probably be back in a different inky body after a few minutes.

"Did you really think I'll let you steal from me!? That I'll just let you go!? No, Henry! I know who you are and I know why you're here! And you will not stop what needs to be done!" Alice yelled.

'What is she talking about?' Sammy wondered.

"Now come down and bring me back my Boris!"

'Oh fuck…' Sammy mentally cursed.

"It's the most perfect Boris I've ever seen! And I want it! I need it! I need it's insides so I can be beautiful again! Don't you understand!?" Alice screamed.

"Uh oh…" Henry muttered, trying to hang on as the Elevator continued to fall down.

'No! I didn't come back for this!' Sammy yelled at himself. 'I'm not… not going to be like those other Boris'!'

"Don't you get it!? Give him to me! Better yet, I'll take him! Once… you're… dead!" Alice yelled one last time before the elevator dropped completely.

Within seconds, Henry was out cold.

Sammy opened his eyes to see they were on Level S now. And that Henry was unconscious next to him.

"Oh no!" Sammy gave a wolf-like whine.

Picking him up, Sammy dragged Henry out of the elevator and sat him up against the wall. Bringing the pipe that Henry was carrying with them and setting it beside him.

"Henry, wake up! We got to go!" Sammy said, shaking Henry. "I'm sorry about what happened… please wake up!"

Henry very slowly opened his eyes to see Boris was shaking him.

"That's it, wake up!" Sammy said.

Glancing behind him, Henry tried to speak as he saw Alice coming up behind Sammy- no wait… he meant Boris.

"Henry?" Sammy said as Alice grabbed him before screaming as he was pulled back and dragged down the hall.

Henry took a deep breath and widened his eyes. Did what he just saw actually happen? Looking around, Boris was gone. But he…

"…Sammy?" Henry found himself questioning. "Can't be… I was hearing things."

As quickly as he could, Henry got up to his feet, grabbing the pipe that Boris left beside him.

If he hurried, he might be able to save Boris. He just hoped he could find his way to him first. And not run into Bendy in the process. Or any of the searchers and Butcher Gang members for that matter.

"Hang on, buddy. I'm coming." Henry muttered as he started down the hall.


End file.
